Last Kiss
by Phoenyx Starr
Summary: Ron's planning on proposing to Hermione, but something happens and he loses her.


Last Kiss  
  
by MrsHarryPotter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. The Trio, Professors, and Death Eaters all belong to JKR. This story is going to be loosely based of off GSFI. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but I recommend it cuz it's a great story, especially if you love Severus Snape. This story takes place in 2000.  
  
Summary: Ron's going to propose to Mione, but something happens and he loses her.  
  
A/N: And now on with the story.  
  
Just as Ron was combing his hair, someone knocked on his front door. He almost dropped his comb, "That must be her. She's early, as usual." He put the comb beside the sink, placed his hands on either side of it and gave himeslf a pep talk. "All right, Ronald you've been friends for 9 years, and dating for 4... It's time to ask her. You know she's not going to turn you down."  
  
After his little pep talk, Ron goes and answers the door. As he expected, Hermione was at the door. She was wearing a little black dress, a shawl around her shoulders, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled up and piled on top of her head in a real fancy hairstyle. Ron's mouth fell open and he gasped, "You're gorgeous, Mione." Hermione smiled shyly, and said, "You're no so bad looking yourself, babe." Ron looks down at himself. He's wearing a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, if he had a black dinner jacket it would almost look like a tuxedo. They were going to Muggle London for dinner, so he had to dress appropriately. Ron grins because Mione was impressed with what he's wearing. Then he realizes that he hasn't invited her in. "Come in, Mione. I'm almost ready." He steps aside to let her in, then closes the door. He watches Hermione walk into the living room and sit down. He turns around and goes back to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and tells himself, "Ron you are the luckiest man alive." Ron hurries to finish getting ready, then goes back to the living room for Hermione. He finds her looking at their yearbook. He walks up behind her and looks over her shoulder to see what picture she was looking at.  
  
Hermione was looking at a page with some pictures from the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch Game and the Halloween feast pictures. Ron realized the pictures showed them all dresses as characters from Peter Pan. He was Peter of course, Hermione was Wendy, and Harry agreed to be Captain Hook, but it took him and Mione ages to convince him to do it. It was seventh year and the three of them got permission from Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to put on a little 'demonstration' after the feast.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were the only Gryffindor seventh years wearing costumes. Draco's didn't match theirs so he wasn't in the surprise for the younger students. The four of them sat together for supper as usual, laughing and joking. Soon the feast was over, and Headmaster Dumbledore was standing up to make the announcement. "My grandson, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley have a scene from a Muggle faery tale that they would like to perform for you all." Everyone sat back down, many of them had just gotten up to head for their common rooms. The Slytherins weren't too happy about it, but they sat anyway. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the House tables were replace with stands for the students to sit in, and the center of the Great Hall looked as if it had become the deck of a pirate ship. Harry Apparated to the Captain's Quarters while Ron and Hermione cast flying spells on themselves. They flew up to the ceiling so that it would seem as if they had suddenly appeared in the sky. They flew towards the 'ship,' laughing and acting as if they were 12 years old again. Suddenly Harry burst out of the cabin and yelled, "Come down here and fight like a man, Peter." Hermione looked scared, but Ron just reassured her and flew down to where Harry was. Harry and Ron had a 'sword' fight, Harry had a sword while all Ron had was a dagger. It was fast and only ended when Ron cut off Harry's 'hand' and threw it overboard. Ron and Hermione flew off, laughing again. Harry stood on the deck of the ship with his wrist covered with a 'bloody' handkerchief, and he was shouting at Ron.  
  
All of this was shown in the picture, and when Harry started shouting at the flying Ron, Ron couldn't help but laugh, "You know Mione, I think he was really mad at us that night."   
  
Hermione starts, "Oh Ron, don't scare me like that. I didn't know you were there." Ron laughs. "I think you are right babe, he did seem a little mad at us for making him be the bad guy. But he pulled it off so well, didn't he Ron?"   
  
Ron nuzzles the top of Hermione's head, "Of course he did, loveling. His father is Severus Snape, remember?"   
  
Hermione giggles, "I know babe. I can't believe we tried to keep them apart at first."  
  
Ron sighs, "We were young, and worried about him because he wasn't acting normal. Now love, it's in the past and Harry's forgiven us for it." Ron comes around the couch to stand in front of her. He offers her his arm and says, "Shall we leave now m'lady?"  
  
Hermione giggles and gets up to take Ron's arm. "Oh Ron, you can be so silly sometimes." Ron grins. He leads her to the door, and they leave for Muggle London. They walk down Diagon Alley, talking softly and having a good time being together. Just as they reach Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron hears soft footsteps behind them. At first he ignores them, thinking they are caused by another couple walking along behind them. Then he hears "Lumos" whispered by 5 different voices, and he realizes that he and Hermione are surrounded. Unfortunately, neither of them had even thought they might be attacked, and since they were going to Muggle London, they both left their wands at home. Ron realizes that they are surrounded by Death Eaters when one of them grabs Hermione. Ron gets so angry that he attacks the nearest Death Eater. Luckily for Ron, the Death Eater is so surprised that he doesn't fight back, and Ron is able to knock him out. However, the other three decided to subdue Ron, so they all started beating him up. They left him conscious however, so that he could watch them kill Hermione but couldn't do anything about it. As the Death Eater released Hermione and raised his wand, Ron realized what was happening and got away from the three Death Eaters holding him, but he was too late. The spell hit Hermione seconds before Ron got to her. Ron sat there sobbing, while the Death Eaters all laughed and then Apparated away.  
  
Ron didn't know how long he sat there, holding Hermione in his arms, but he gradually became aware of people's voices. He started when someone tried to take her away from him but Harry said, "Ron, it's me. Let Mother and Aunt Kit have her. There's nothing any of us can do for her now." Ron relaxed for a second then realized what Harry had said. He started sobbing again, and for the longest time Harry just held him while he cried. Finally, Ron was able to stutter out, "Harry, t-t-tonight I was g-g-going to ask Her-Her-Hermione to m-marry me." Harry nods his head, "I know Ron. I'm sorry about Hermione." Harry takes Ron back to Ron's house. Ron spends the next few days in a daze, not quite knowing what he's doing, but Harry and Draco's there to help him.  
  
Finally, it's the day of Hermione's funeral. Ron wakes up and realizing what today is, he starts sobbing quietly. He gets ready and goes through the motions of the funeral. At the very end, as everyone is leaving the church to go to the cemetary, he stands up and says, "Hermione always like Muggle music, probably because she was Muggle-born, so this song is for her." All of a sudden, Last Kiss by Pearl Jam starts playing. It continues playing until everyone's left the church.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
  
We hadn't driven very far  
  
There in the road, straight ahead  
  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  
The screaming tires, the busting glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven, so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
When I woke up the rain as pouring down  
  
There were people standing all around  
  
Somthing warm flowing through my eyes  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
  
Hold me darling just a little while  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
  
I found the love that I knew I had missed  
  
Well, now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
  
I lost my love, my life, that night  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?   
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron goes with Harry and Draco to the cemetary. As they lower Hermione's coffin into the ground, he breaks down. Harry wraps his arms around Ron and comforts him. Finally everyone has left the cemetary and the boys go to Ron's house where Harry and Draco stay until Ron can get back on his feet.  
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think? All flames will be used for the fire beneath my cauldron. 


End file.
